Match Made In Blood Affinity?
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Everyone knows Ren. Irresistible, clever, and knows his way around a girl. But what do you thing would happen if he met a girl who not only can handle her stress, but also doesn't fall for his charm? Rated M for Cussing.:
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story cuz I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

><p>I was happy to be in Japan again after all this time. I missed my friends that I came to find had either now disliked me or moved away. They weren't numerous either, but I missed them. One of the things I didn't miss during my time in the States was the uniforms, and boy were they as scratchy as ever. This was my first time back since elementary. We had to leave because my Mom wanted to live in the America. There were doctors there to help with her cancer. We thought she would pull through since she was as stubborn as any Irish woman, but no such luck. I was left to be raised while my father, a Japanese business man, went on with his life as if nothing happened. But something did happen, he got distant. And it scared me.<p>

First we had gym. Oh goody.

We were jogging around the track when a teacher came up to us and presented an exchange student.

"Hello I'm Kenta Usui." He said. He looked ok except for the weird way he looked like he was glaring. I was lost in thought when a girl fainted and then was brought to the infirmary by her friend. Then things got kind of weird because she later walked into class looking fine until she just spazzed out and ran out the door saying she was going home early.

I wish I could go home early. But the feeling in my gut wasn't sickness, it was excitement. I was finally getting to sit down and have a decent dinner with my dad.

"Hey, Eden." '

I looked up to see a boy.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sorry Tenji, I have plans after school but it was sweet of you to offer, maybe next time."

"Ok great." He smiled and turned back to his seat.

At least some were still nice to me but I could hear their whispers. I guess everyone thought I viewed them as inferior to me since I have money and have no reason for a job and I had to keep my grades up or I'd be in was quite stressful. But I actually envy them. I have all that I want, but not what I need; a father.

That's the reason I'm so excited about our dinner tonight. He just got back from a trip to L.A. I tapped my foot as I watched the clock. Only two minutes remained and I would be able to leave.

"Alright class." The teacher said." You can now attend your extra activities."

Yes!

I grabbed my bag and flew out the door, making sure I was the first one out so I wouldn't get stopped by a crowed. I knew father didn't like to be kept waiting so I hurried as fast as I could. When I got out the front doors I didn't see his car anywhere.

"Maybe he's just late," I said reassuring myself.

I checked my phone and didn't have any notifications or even an email. Ten minutes passed and almost everyone had left. I sat down on the bench next to the school's gate walls and waited longer.

"Any minute now." I said sighing. I rechecked my phone and still found nothing. Another five minutes went by.

"Of course." I said standing up.

Then suddenly my phone buzzed and I checked it to see a text message.

Had to leave tonight. See you next Friday. We'll have dinner then.

Love, dad.

"Love?" I scoffed at the phone." You call this love?"

I pulled out my ear buds and plugged them into my phone and started walking while picking a song on my playlist.

"Not gonna get us." I started singing silently with the music.

"They're not gonna get us.

"Not gonna get us.

"Not gonna get us.

"Not gonna get us.

"They're not gonna get us." I smirked remembering my dad asked if this was all the song said the first time he heard it.

"They're not gonna get us.

"Not gonna get us." I started really getting into it.

"They're not gonna get us

"Not gonna get us!

"Starting from here, let's make a promise

"You and me, let's just be honest.

"We're gonna run, nothing can stop us.

"Even the night that falls all around us.

"Soon there will be laughter and voices beyond the clouds.

"Over the mountains we'll run away on roads that are empty

"Lights from the airfield shining upon you."

I looked to see if anyone was around and started dancing and skipping to the music.

…..

Ren had just gotten done with yet another woman. They were getting to taste the same these days. They all had the same stress causes and it was getting old. He growled at his frustration. Until his ears picked up on a voice singing an upbeat song.

He took a short cut through the pass and found himself drawn to a part of the park where he came upon a girl that looked around Karen's age dancing around and singing to a song he thought, if he was correct, was called "Not Gonna Get Us" by T.a.T.u.

He could smell the stress pouring out of her. Perfect he thought as he grinned.

"Hey there." He said in his most seductive tone.

And she just went right past him. Shocked he caught up with her and tapped her causing her to scream and slap at him.

"What the hell?" she yelled" what are you some kind of creeper?"

"No, I just said "hey." he said being nice.

"Oh. Hi then." she put her ear buds back in.

"can I walk you home?" he asked.

"what?" she said pullingother out again.

"I said can I walk you home." He repeated.

"oh. " she said." no."

"why not?"

"cuz you look like a creeper."

He didn't want it to come down to this.

"you sure?" he asked trying to use his controling powers.

"damn sure." she said giving him a weird mocking look and started walking away." Later creeper."

He was shocked that was the first time a girl had turned him down.

"wait." he said But she ignored him and listened to her music.

"Damn!" he said."I'll have to find someone else."

* * *

><p>I know this isn't the greatest story so just bare with me. Please review if you like whereethos is going and if it isn't already obvious, when you see this "..." it's switching from first person pov to a narrating for Ren.:)<p>

TheSpazChik


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews as story alerts. **

* * *

><p>I didn't pay much attention to school today. I just rested my chin in my hand and stared out the window. I could have cried but it would have been useless. Dad skipped out. Again. 'Big deal' I guess.<p>

"Ms. Yamamoto." I heard the teacher call.

"yes ma'am?" I said straightening up.

"can you tell me the answer?" she said eyeing me with a smug look.

"two square roots of six." I said after a few seconds.

"correct." she said, dropping her smirk.

As usual I walked home alone. I remembered the money Dad left one the counter when I walked in. I didn't want to touch it last night. I was angry. I'm still angry.

I walked past it like I did the day before and sat in front of the tv with a huff. I glanced into the kitchen at the counter. I smiled and jolted up grabbing it and ran upstairs. If I couldnt spend time with Dad, I wasn't gonna let that keep me from enjoying myself.

...

"I got to go sweetie." Ren said gently.

"oh but I want you to stay." the girl said clinging to his arm. He sighed not letting her see his look of disgust.

Damn clingy humans! He thought to himself. And turned to lock eyes with her using his power to erase her memory. He then walked out leaving her in a daze.

He stepped out into the night air. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied for long. Maybe Karin was right. Maybe he was just a horney playboy. Hell of he'd admit his ditzy, poor excuse of a vampire sister was actually right.

He contemplated going home. But that would only result in having to listen to his Mother scolding his Father for not getting the right type of blood. Or getting disapproving looks from Anju and her damn doll always taking jabs at him. He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed at the idea, deciding to go to that night club he likes to go to instead. There were many stressed out desperate girls there.

...

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, and put on a yellow sleeveless top with black dots on it and a black stripe at the top as bottom. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and straightened it and placed a few fake strips of pink extensions in the layers.

Quite satisfied with my look I put on some eyeliner and glitter around my eyes. Last, I put With the money in an old leather wallet and a jacket in my hand I walked out the door to enjoy my night out.

I remembered meeting a guy in America who was training to be a DJ. He moved here a little after and we've kept in touch since ever since.

I texted him saying I was heading to the club he played at. He, and I quote, demanded I "get my ass over there." I laughed at the message and started walking.

When I walked in I was hit by the music and lights. I took a deep breath and let out letting my mouth curve into a smile as I lost myself in the crowd.

...

When Ren walked in he was immediately hit with the smell of sweat, beer, and stress. Just the way he liked it. His first option is hitting the bar and then the dance floor. He always had a plan to pick his girl and then lure her into dancing with him. The rest was easy after that.

...

"hey girl." I heard Tyre yell over the music. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the stage.

"hold up hold up!" He said through the microphone. The music stopped and all the dancers turned their attention to the man who disrupted their zones." this is here is a girl I met back in America. My girl Eden."

Some people clapped, whooped, and whistled.

"ya see." he continued." my girl Eden here has talent. But she's shy." he teased putting an arm around me. I rolled my eyes smiling." So I have decided to pick the song she's gonna sing for y'all."

My face drained instantly.

"what!" I asked dumbfounded.

"" he said and shoved the microphone in my hand and started to run off stage leaving me by myself. I grabbed his arm.

"oh no you dont! If I have to humiliate myself then so do you." I whispered holding the microphone away.

I drug him back to the middle of the stage and smiled.

"looks like I'm gonna get a little help."

Everyone clapped and whooped again as the music started and I put the microphone back in his hand. And he started.

"Times are strange

We got a free upgrade

For snakes on a plane

Fuck 'em, I don't care

Bought the cheap champagne

We're going down in flames, hey."

I caught the one tossed to me and started.

"Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

"Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

So kiss me goodbye

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye

I can see the venom in their eyes

Goodbye." I stopped and let him go again.

"It's time to fly

To make the stars align

With the turpentine

Lounging in their suits and ties

Watch the whore's parade

For the price you paid, hey."

My turn again.

"Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it.

I could see everyone dancing around now. I was really getting into it.

"Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it."

...

Ren watched as the girl sang. She was ok for a human. When she quit dancing around he got a good look at her. She was vaguely familiar.

...

"So kiss me goodbye

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye

I can see the venom in their eyes."

I looked over the crowd until I locked eyes with a pair of yellow cat like eyes. Hey, it was the creeper from the other day. I had to admit though he was really cute.

"So kiss me goodbye

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye

I can see the venom in their eyes

Goodbye."

I stopped and let Tyre take his cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen

These snakes is slithering

With dollar signs in they eyes

With tongues so reptilian

This industry's venomous

With cold-blooded sentiment

No need for nervousness

It's just a little turbulence."

We paused for a second and then erupted again.

"So kiss me goodbye

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye

I can see the venom in their eyes

So kiss me goodbye

Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive

So kiss me goodbye

I can see the venom in their eyes

Goodbye

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it

Oh, I'm ready for it

Come on, bring it."

...

"We seem to be losing altitude

At alarming pace

Midtown to downtown, snakes on a block."" Ren watched the guy start and the girl finsih.

"I suggest you grab your ankles

And kiss your ass goodbye." I smiled at him.

Everyone applauded and I hurried off stage. Being 18 didn't get you very far in a night club so it was back to the dance floor for me.

...

Now was time to make his move. He sauntered through the crowd up to her. He slinked up right behind her and leaned into her a little immigrating the way she shook her hips.

...

I had to admit he was more than really cute. I loved a guy who was persistent. An upbeat song came on and I started swinging my hips faster and adding a little swiveling. Challenging him to keep up. It was time to let my hair down. Metaphorically speaking.

...

Now he knew where he had seen her. She was the school girl the other day that called him a creeper and ignored his advances. He never told his parent or Anju. But who would know with that nosy little girl and her bats.

...

I lightly put an arm around his head and I felt him put his hands on my waist. his breath on my neck made me shutter a bit. He chuckled in my ear.

...

Being this close. He could smell her distinct smell of stress and green apples. He was basking in her scent.

"what's your name?" he whispered.

She swiftly turned around.

"Eden. What's yours?"

"Ren."

Yes! He had her interested. He'd have her begging to take him home soon.

She started swaying her hips again.

"Sorry for calling you a creeper the other day."

"it's ok." he said.

...

His tone was almost too understanding. Too nice. Something was up.

" I bet you expected id take you home tonight, huh?" I asked."sorry but I'm not like most girls." I patted his shoulder." And I gotta go."

...

Again he watched her walk away from him. He growled.

"oh I'll get you." I said to himself and disappears into the crowd.

...

* * *

><p>I know it wasnt the best chapter bit I don't want to make it slow. Please keep in mind that I wrote this while baby sitting my baby sister from 5- midnight watching the same Barnor movie over and over again. So yea. Please review<p> 


End file.
